


Masturbation (Day 4)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [4]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jess is horny and by himself.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Thomas Schreiber (Implied)
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Masturbation (Day 4)

Jess moaned into his pillow for the umpteenth time. His fingers made a squelching sound as he thrusted them in and out of his hole. 

“Fuck, Thomas~” With his other hand he jerked himself off. He was imagining Thomas, with his long fingers reaching his pleasure spot with ease and his other hand around his dick. 

“Thomas~ Please~” He could feel his climax coming on. He let out a loud whine before spraying all over the sheets. He collapsed face-first onto his pillow and imagined Thomas saying what a good boy he was and how he did so good. God, Jess needed him so bad.


End file.
